Missing
by PamelaDeBeaufort
Summary: Didn't they all know that they were missing? Song fic, Set to Evanescence's 'Missing'. Please review!


**Missing**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the 'Virgin Suicides' characters, although I really wish I did at times. 'The Virgin Suicides' by Jeffery Eugenides and 'Missing' by Evanescence belong to their respectful owners. I don't own either. No profit is being made from this.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: My first and probably only Virgin Suicides fanfiction, It was written originally about a year and a half ago but have only gotten the guts to put it up now. A song fic was really only the way I could picture trying to do this, and despite the song not being on the movie soundtrack. I think it would've been nice if it had. This fic also paralleled a FMV that my sister Dylan made and put on YouTube. It was the highest grossing music video for The Virgin Sucides for nearly an entire year. It was amazingly well done and I thank her for her help with this. It was kind of tricky in some parts, despite being so small. By the way, This story had no beta. Any mistakes/spelling errors are all mine.

R&R please, but keep the flames to yourself! I hate flamers!

_

* * *

_

_Please, please forgive me,_

But I won't be home again.

Maybe someday you'll look up,

And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:

"Isn't something missing?" 

Cecilia had been the first to hear it, the calling. She had no idea of where it came from, but she was the only one who could hear it. For now anyways. Someday she knew they all would, that had been their promise after all- to follow each of their sisters until the end of time. They're pact was made in the small room that Bonnie and Lux shared, candles all aglow, Therese's old ham radio going- there were 6 candles burning, as if they were saving a space for someone else to join them on that night. The girls held huddled together and in hushed voices made vows that they would all escape the confines of their lives and would join each other on the other side. The other four hesitantly agreed, not knowing that soon enough they themselves would follow Cecilia to limbo to spend eternitys.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -_

You forgot me long ago.

Am I that unimportant...?

Am I so insignificant...?

Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me? 

Ceel hadn't spoken of her first attempt since she came back from the hospital in her parents rustsy old car. "It was a mistake." Thats what that noisy doctor had been told, but Cecilia knew it hadn't been, but she couldn't explain why she hadn't ended her life in the bathtub, the way she had planned it. "It just wasn't the **right **time." She told herself at nights, the night the party came- It was the right time, Cecilia could feel it. She didn't help her sisters decorate the invitations for the neighbourhood boys, nor put up the decorations with her mother, or help pick out the food that was to be served. She did however spend endless hours in the bathtub, thinking- under the watchful eye of Mr and Mrs. Lisbon- She kept her eyes shut and head leaned against the cold ceramic of the tub, her brown hair resting on her face. When Bonnie called her to tell her it was time, She didn't rush to get ready. The old dress was the one she was to die in, more like a long shapeless sack of a dress from the 20's- Cecilia had colored her lips with a red crayon, and she looked like a starlet from those noir movies, Each of her sisters gazed over at her during the party, and while she didn't say anything- her eyes and small nod said it all. They knew she was going to die that night, and each in their own ways said a goodbye to her, although their lips never moved and they never went directly over to where she was sitting.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

You won't try for me, not now.

Though I'd die to know you love me,

I'm all alone.

Isn't someone missing me? 

Mrs. Lisbon was the first to hear the sound of something slipping, however she did not know it at the time- But it was Cecilia, who had excused herself from her party and walked slowly up the old creeky steps of the Surburban home, and to her old bedroom where she lifted the once too heavy window open. The metal lawn spike lay waiting below for her. When she jumped, Cecilia probably thought she could fly. What the Lisbon's had there, was a dreamer, someone who was completely out of touch with reality. Her parents buried her in a hideous gown that she hadn't worn in life, and even though her youngest was dead all Mrs. Lisbon could complain about was Cecilia's nails. "Couldn't they have done something about them?" No one who attended saw the Lisbon girls shed a single tear but when they walked by her coffin they just stared at her, then as they walked away Lux gave a small wink to her dead sister. "Those girls had bright futures ahead of them, the other was just a nut." Someone later said of the girls, long after they had too died. The summer went quickly, and the new school year started off on a chilly September morning, in the assembly the girls all sat together, and left one seat folded down- as if they were saving it for Cecilia.

_Please, please forgive me,_

But I won't be home again.

I know what you do to yourself,

I breathe deep and cry out,

"Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?" 

Trip, The Prom, The lockdown of the Lisbon house, everyone could see it coming. But the girls didn't just disapear from exsistance without even a goodbye- No. When they went it was with style, and although many things had happend before it came to that, Lux's numerous escapades on the roof of her house with boys and men alike, the burning of her favorite rock records which her mother never could stand, Therese's ham radio playing at all hours of the day, Mary's sudden interest in cosmetics, she had spent all morning, noon and night in front of a small light up table she had bought, and tried to make herself look perfect. Bonnie's quick belief in the Catholic religion- and the notes that only a group of boys received, ones like "Dear whoever, tell Trip I'm over him." and "In the darkness there will be a light, will you help us?" Only that group of boys had heard from the Lisbon girls in their final days of life, they played records for each other- eagerly skipping school so they could talk to the girls, try and make them feel better. But when the boys had gone to the Lisbon house to take the girls away from their parents, and on a trip. "Maybe Flordia." Lux said, all they found was Lux sitting in a bean bag chair, smoking and she had told them that they weren't ready yet and to wait in Chase's car- and that they'd be out in a few minutes.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

You won't try for me, not now.

Though I'd die to know you love me,

I'm all alone.

Isn't someone missing me? 

But the girls never did meet them in the car, and when the four boys had gone to find them in their house of solitude that no one had visited for nearly a year- they came face to face with a swinging Bonnie, who had hung herself from a beam that was in the basement where Cecilia's party had been held- all of the food was still there, and a silent Therese- who had taken sleeping pills with a bottle of vodka and was lying in a sleeping bag, as if ready for a camping trip, they ran right past Mary, who had put her blonde little head in the kitchen oven and was lying there on the ground, not dead but quite nearly. They missed her by two feet give or take in the dark, and they didn't even stay to find Lux, who was in the garage- on her own trip in the car, her arm hanging out the window a ciggerette in her hand and would have later had her death been determined as carbon monoxide poisoning from the car, which she had kept her foot on- reving it until the end. Only after the news crews had butchered the story so badly did the boys come to understand how the girls lives had ended.

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_

Knowing you don't care.

And if I sleep just to dream of you

I'll wake without you there,

Isn't something missing?

Isn't something... 

Mary lived through her burning, scared beyond repair but even then the calling continued and she too had fallen under its spell, for when her parents had gone shopping and she was left home alone- Mary had used Therese's method, sleeping pills, but not before she had dressed for the occasion, a black dress that fit her perfectly and eventually became her burial dress, her makeup was also done but was slightly smudged as she cried to herself before she died. Although they're lives had ended, the girls story had not. It continued on for many years, often getting changed in the re-tellings but one thing always stayed the same, that after Cecilia's death, she had called out to her sisters, and they had heard her, no one would ever know what was heard but it had kept the girls at bay, until it was their time to join their sister, for forever and an eternity.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

You won't try for me, not now.

Though I'd die to know you love me,

I'm all alone.

Isn't someone missing me? 


End file.
